LUCY
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: I'm a demon, who LOVES to mess with everything, but my other half isn't the same way as He likes to help others like him, while I like to kill others. Lots of blood and gore
1. The Escape

I own nothing

 **Day 864**

"Subject sent her vectors out, but we cought nothing on the tape on what she did. On closer inspection of the cage, we still found nothing wrong with it. We had no choise but to question the subject, but the subject informed us that there was someone there, covered in chains and blood. We are unsure if the subject was hilucinating, trying to lure is in, or maybe was just crazy."

 **Day 923**

"Another one of our men went missing, but the strangest thing happened today. I heard a loud scream, upon finding the location of the sound, I found something completly horifing. I found a body, well, what was left of it. It was an entier skeleton courps, no skin, mussle, or even organs, all that was there was blood that was splattered all over the place and the skeleton. We have yet to find out who it is, or what caused it. All cameras in the sector have no recording of the incident.

 **Day 1250**

"We, I, am not sure what to make of this. Looking in the camera, you see nothing, but, standing infront of the subject, is the same chained man that the subject spoke of, yet hes not moving, or is the subjects vectors killing him. This is an interesting Panamanian, he's just sitting there, limp. Wait, he's vanishing, he's, flickering? Now he's nothing but skin an bone, unlike his normal apearance as a man. The chains are moving, forming a circle around him, but at the same time, it's spierling around him."

"Right now, I'm sending in a guard to capture the man, we need to-THE FUCK WAS THAT!? HE JUST EXPLODED, WITH JUST A LOOK FROM THE MAN!? PUT THIS ROOM ON LOCK DOWN, NO ONE IN OR, wait, where did he go? I was just there, did he just vanish in thin air?"

 **Day 1603**

"It's been a while since we've seen the chained ghost, but more and more of my men are vanishing every week. I have a recording of one of my men, just minuts before vanishing, I'm going to play it so that it can be in this database.

 **CLICK**

 _"I just saw him, where did that brat run off to!? HEY, KID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS!?"_

 _"Hehe."_

 _"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME, I WILL SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!?"_

 _"I want to play a game."_

 _"THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR GAMES, PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND-"_

 _"Do you want to play with me mister, no one dues, they are mean to me."_

 _"Who are they, are they here with-"_

 _"The care taker is the worst, she cuts me."_

 _"MY GOD, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE WITH THAT WOUND!?"_

 _"Thats easy, can you guess what it is mister?"_

 _"No, I, cant, theres no way-"_

 ** _"IT'S BECAUSE I'M ALREADY DEAD!?"_**

 _"AHH...AHHH STOP IT...STOP IT!?"_

 ** _GUN FIRE_**

 _"GET OFF OF ME, GET OFF OF ME!?"_

 ** _GUN FIRE ENDS_**

 _"Are you lissoning old man, I'm here to play, and you and your men are my dolls, so play by the rules.. **.OR ELSE ITS YOUR SOUL THAT WILL BE NEXT!?"**_

 **CLICK**

"I'm, still unsure of what to make of that, but I know that he was talking about me, I just know it."

 **Day 2045**

"There all dead, my men, all of them, it was a massicar. The child, who we call F.E.A.R., forever even after rest as we call him, as hes dead. The chained man and this chiled have a connection, they apear close to the subject, trying to communicate with it.

"Hehe

"Hes outside of the room, laughing at me. The chiled is the dark one, while the man is the light. He just sits there outside of the subjects care, or in it. The subject has tried talking to him finaly, but he makes no noise as he speacks. We still dont know what he sais, but it's something that even confuses the subject."

 **metal bending**

 **"COME PLAY WITH ME, OLD MAN!?"**

"DIE YOU PEICE OF SHIT!?"

 **GUN FIRE**

"DIE ALREADY!?"

 **CLICK OF A GUN**

"SHIT, IM EMPTY!?"

"That wasnt very nice, I just wanted to play with you... foreven in hell."

"GET THAT FUCKING MIST AWAY FROM ME!?"

"I just want to play with you... forever!"

 **Day 2047**

"After ariving, we found no one here, but the subjects. All recordings have been nothing but stadic, what was there is now gone. All cameras have been deleted, or never recorded anything in the first place. We're calling this the ghost cells now, not because of the missing, but of the childs laughter that comes and goes, with none of the subjects being the cause of it. We have yet to figure out which of the subjects are causing the problem.

 **Day 2529**

"Today, something happened. While I was making my way to the office, all the lights went out. I drew my gun, just to be sure that the subjects didnt excape. When the lights came back on, I was no longer where I was, but in a black room. The thing about the room that scared me, was the man that was chained to the wall. He looked dead, but he wasnt. Sad thing is, that wasnt what scared me the most. It was a kid, he wore a dirty yellow hoody with black sides. He, looked like he was made of ash, like he was cracking. He walked infront of the man, slowly turned to me, and out of nowhere, I found my self struggling against the man. I shot him, but then everything went dark again, but once the lights came back on, I found that I had shot one of my men instead. Good thing I didnt kill him, he told me that he was also going through the same thing. We now have a new, and more terrifying reason to call this sector ghost cell.

 **Day 2920**

"Yes, this is the main reason why we are going to call this secter ghost cell. In subject zeros cell, is a chained man. I have two guards in there, but the man isnt moving an inch. Looking at the camera, he isnt-"

 **BANG**

"Lets delete this recording and set Lucy free."

 **ALL RECORDINGS DELETED**

 **With Lucy**

 _"Come closer."_ The man said in a hushed whisper, loued enough for one of the guards to hear. _"She wont hurt you, shes a friend."_ The man said as he stood up, followed by the man backing up. _"Is that so, then you leave me no choice."_ He said as he turned to face him, then everything went black for the guard.

He found his self within the cell, shocking him. He turned to run, but his arm was then ripped off. He didnt scream as to how terrified he was. He couldnt look away from the subject, but as soon as the subject looked at him, his head was ripped off.

The second guard was scared shitless a what he had see. The subject looked down at the body, followed by a set of keys floting into the air. As they got close to the subjects mask, the man got over his fear, well, let it over take him. "NO!?" He yelled, quickly aiming his gun at her, but as he did that, the man grabbed his arm and started pushing him back. Looking behind him as he heard something, his eyes widdened as he saw a portal with a fiery desert and strange tree roots reaching for him. He fought back, but the man kept walking twords the portal.

Once he reached it, the man changed for a split second, showing a skin bone man with a cut smile that was forever placed on his face, before changing back. _"Tell the others, I said hi."_ He said, letting him go as he was sucked into the portal, but as he reached it, he exploded into nothing but blood.

The man walked over to the doors, and with his bare hand, melted the metal away, turning it into a a black substance that steamed before going away. He turned to the now naked subject, showing that the subject was actualy a women. She stood there, in the center of the cell, not moving an inch as the cell was being torn to peices. Once it was all complete, she started walking away, following the man as he walk backwards.

As they walked down the long passage, the lights went out, blinding everyone that were down in the secter. Four guards rounded the cornor and aimed there gund at her, but he got his head impailed by a chain that came from behind the women. One of them looked behind her and saw a man with chains floating around him, scaring the hell out of him to the point that he ran away from them. He didnt get far as he ran right into a portal, turning him into a splatter of blood.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A CHAINED MAN AND PORTALS THAT CAN MAKE PEOPLE EXPLODE!?" One of them yelled as he backed up in fear. "Theres no way I'm going to let this go!"

"Stay calm, the manual sais that she cant hurt us from more than two meeters away!" The seconed one said as he tried to be cool his self.

"Didnt it also say to keep objects away from her to?" The first one questioned, looking over at the seconed. He got his answer once he saw a pin come out of the pocket of the courps in front of them. It pointed at the second one, before moving at a speed that could rivle a bulit and stabbing him in the eye, killing him. The first one looked back at her, only for his arms to get cut off. As he screamed, his body was cut in half.

As the two passed the bodys, they turned to as as the chains stabbed into them. Another guard came around the cornor and started shooting, not wanting to take any chances. The man was in front of the women in a second. He held his hand out making all of the bulits stop before him, shocking the man. He reached for a gernade that he had in his belt, but the pin in it was pulled out before he could touch it. His eyes widdened as he saw the pin float infront of him, before getting consumed in a firey explosion.

They reached the stairs, where three more guards awaited them. They, like the last guard, started shooting at them. The bulits were stopped before they could hit them, and with a flick of the wrist, the bulits turned into a sworm of whosps that started attacking them. They swung there hands at them as they tried to kill them, but the women took this time to cut one in half and throw his upper half to the top of the stairs. She looked over at one who took aim at the man, but his legs were cut off not long after. It would of been his upper half, but he took a step back to get some space. The last guard ran up the stairs, but his head was severed before he could reach it. The last one crawled away, only to look back at them and get his head crushed as the chains wrapped around his head.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they started going to the right, where four more guards waited for them. There ammo was waisted as the bulits turned to ash before they could reach them. Once they started reloading, they were cut to peices by the women. One guard fell on his ass and looked at the bodies around him. His head then slid off as it was soon severed from his body.

They made it to the elevator, where the man stood outside of it as the women entered. The button to the top floor was pressed, followed by the doors closing on the man. She sat down as she waited for the elevader to reach it's destination. Once it did, she was greeted by the sight of the man standing beside a portal that was sucking in three of the four that were waiting for her. The last one ran for his life, running all the way to the exit, hoping that he would survive.

As he reached the doors, he remembered that he had to pull the switch. He ran over to it, only to slip and fall. He rolled over and crawled into a cornor as he watched the women walk up to him, before nealing down with her knees to her chest. Looking behind her, he saw the man standing, before he flahed away and was replaced with a diffrent looking form, but that was only for a split second before returning back to normal. He staired at them, knowing he was going to die. A dozen or so chains popped up from behind the women, wrapping around the man and held him up high.

His arms were out streached, his legs were spread wide. His fingers were bent backwards as his knees were bent forward. His head was bending back as far as it could go with out breacking on him. He then felt an aganizing pain between his legs, forcing him to et out a silent scream. His eyes widdened as he saw his own junk being guided to his face by a chain, befor it was sent straight down his throat. He died chocking on his own filth.

The handle to the side was then pulled down, opening up the doors that pervented them from being free. More the women than the man. Once the doors opened, it reviled tewenty guards aiming at them with one man in a blue suit. They staired off, none of them moving from there spot. It was interupted once a girl tripped, dropping a coffee that was on a tray.

"MIZERAGI!?" The man yelled in shock, getting ready to run and help her, but two of the guards pervented him from moving. The girl stood up and looked at him, but as she did that, the chain man sent four of his chains at the women, stanbbing her hands and feet, getting a pained yell from her as she was lifted infront of lucy, with her arms and lets spreaded wide. "LET HER GO!?" He yelled, but her head was removed, killing her. "DAME IT LUCY!?" The man yelled, reviling that the womens name was Lucy. "OPEN FIRE!?" He yelled in anger, which they indeed did.

The bulits turned into water as they came close, but not all of them as they hit the body of Mizeragi. A pin was taken from the girls pocket and shot at them, killing a guard that was holding onto the man in the suit. He looked at the corps, then back at them, only to feel fear as he saw the man flash before them and back again. He wanted to piss his self once he saw that, but he stood strong.

Lucy dropped the body and started approching them. "I'lltake care of this bitch!?" One of them said as he ran at her, getting ready to strike her with his gun, but a chain shot around Lucy, stabbing him in the heart, that pulled said heart out and started going through the rest of there chests, impailing there hearts, but left the man alive, who had oficialy pissed his pants. All of the hearts stopped in front of him, before dropping before him.

Lucy and the chained man walked past the man in the suit, who got a pat on the back by a bloody invisible hand print. He turned to face them, watching as they got closer to the exit. He pulled his innercom out and put it up to his mouth. "There on there way to the exit, bring the doors down and keep them locked in!?" He ordered, followed by the doors closing her in.

Lucy looked at the man as he walked to the door and touched it, turning it into paper that then floted away. She followed him, seeing that he was walking to the exit, but soon vanished. She looked around for him as she walked to the edge, trying to find amy sigh on him. Once she reached the edge, she looked out to the sea, directly to where her home once was. She was suprised once she was spun to the side as the man grabbed her arms. She fought back against him, trying to over power him, which she was.

 _"Return!?_ " The man said, narrowing his eyes at her. _"You have to return home!?"_ He said, pushing her to the side, followed by her getting hit in the side of the head by a bulit that knocked her helmate off, showing her long redish pink hair as she fell to the sea. The man was shot not long after, but it went right through him. He looked at thw shooter, and with a snap of his fingers, they were set a blaze.

 **The next day**

The man walked on the beach, looking dead at two others who were looking over at Lucy, who had just walked out of the water. She raised her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes before looking around. "Nyu?" She said questioningly, not sure what was going on.

"E-excuse me?" The male kid said, gaining Lucys attention. She looked at him infright, before she looked past him and saw the chained man. She started running once she saw him flash into something else for a split second. She ended up tripping and landing on her face, with them not making a move to help her. Sitting up, she looked curious at what she was feeling at the moment, but then she started to cry because of it.

The chained man crossed his arms as he watched Lucy cry, it wasnt like her to cry over something like that. She hadnt cried over the last eight years that hes known her, even during the expearaments. It was like she wasnt even her self, but an entierly new person. Walking twords her, and not even she could see him now, he placed a hand uppon her head, where he recived flashes of three personalities.

Lucy, or Kanade

Spectrer

Nyu, or what the voice in her head informed him of.

Nyu looked up as she felt something on her head. She couldnt see what it was, but she knew it was there. "Nyu?" She asked as she stoped crying and reached for the spot, only for it to vanish. She felt another hand on her shoulder that helped her up to her feet. "Nyu?" She asked as she turned her head to face the women that was on the beach.

 **Few moments later**

"All done." The girl said as she put the white polo shirt over Nyu, covering her self. "It dusnt seam like she can under stand us." She pointed out as the boy walked over to them. "And her head band makes her look like she has horns." She said as Nyu looked over at the boy. She reached up and touched them, shocking her as it wasnt a head band. "No way, there sticking out of her head!" She said in shock as Nyu looked at her.

As this was going on, the chained man stood beside them, watching everything that they did. He looked over at the boy, seeing his eyes widden as she mentioned the horns. Reaching out, he touched his forhead. He recived an image, a blury one at that, of a figure of a kid, he couldnt make out who it was as the person was blackened out by the sunset.

"Kotha, Kotha!" The girl called, pulling him out of his daize.

He looked at her with a confused look. "Huh, what is it?" He asked, not sure if he missed anything in the conversation.

"I've been trying to tell you that we should take her to your place." She said, confusing her.

"What do you mean my place?" He asked, pointing at his self with a confused look.

"The place your moving into." The girl said as she looked over to Nyu, who was just standing there, not knowing what was going on. "Because we cant just leave her like this."

"Umm, ya." He said, agreeing with the girl.

"It's alright." The girl said, giving Nyu a smile. "Your safe now." She said as Nyu looked up at her with a confused expression.

The chained man rolled his eyes as she said this. _'Safe. they think shes safe.'_ He thought as he started following after them as they started to leave. _'how wrong they are. if she cant return home, then she will bring more and more death uppon her way.'_ He tought, before vanishing completly.

 **Later that day, Maple inn entrence**

Nyu stood at the enterence, looking at the sakura pettels that fell from the trees. One landed on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Nyu?" She said, reaching up and took it off her shoulder. She looked at it, before letting it go, making her smile as she watched it fall.

"You guys said that you were going to rent me a house, is this it?" Kotha asked the girl, suprised by the place.

"It was a traditional japaneas restraunt, but they went out of busness a while ago." The girl said as she faced him. "My mom sais that as long as you clean the place, then you get to live here rent free." She said with a smile.

"Wait, how many rooms are here?" He asked her, making her think about it.

"If I remember, about ten rooms." She said with a bright smile.

"Ten, and I'm uspose to clean all of them by my self, with out any help?" He said in shock at what he had just learned.

"And the guardian." She said, adding another thing to the list.

"So I'm basicly a free care taker." He pointed out, before sighing in defeat.

 _'To make sure that he stays here, I'll make sure this place will not have a spec of dust.'_ The chained man thought as he apeared next to nyu, but still couldnt be seen as he watched a sakura petal land on her nose. _'When will you return, Kanade.'_ He thought, watching as Nyu sneesed.

Hearing the enterance open, they followed the two into the building. Once they entered, the chained man watched as Nyu started blushing, walking around with her legs squished togeather. His eyes widdened as he realised what she was going to do. _'I cant revile my self as I might scare them, how should I get her to the bathroom!?'_ He thought as he started to panick.

"NYU!?" Nyu cried out as she ran over to the girl, who looked at her with a raised eyebow.

 _'The clock!'_ The chained man thought as he touched it, followed by it going off, shocking them. He appeared down the hall, where he clapped his hands, gaining Nyus attention. _"This way."_ He said in a whispered tone, watching as she started to wobble over to his location. Once she reached it, she saw he was missing, but then the door to her right oppened up. Looking in it, she saw the toilit seat lift up. _"In there."_ He said, watching as she wobbled over to it. He rolled his eyes as he closed the door, gaining a confused look from Nyu. He then fully apeared, shocking her. He walked over to her and made her sit on the tolit, before vanishing once again.

She looked around, hoping to find the man, but she couldnt find him. She then let it lose, making her smile that she no longer had to titten her legs up. The chained man rolled his eyes as he stood in front of her, with his back turned. There was a knock on the door, gaining there attention. Nyu?" She asked, standing up and walked over to it, but the chained man stopped her. "Nyu!" She said in shock, watching as he took her hand man made her flush. She looked in the tolit as the water swirled around and around. Once it was gone, she looked at the switch and went to press it once more, but the chained man grabbed her hand again and moved her over to the sink and forced her to wash her hands. "Nyu?" She asked once she was dragged over to the rags and had her hands dried. Once finished, she looked at her hands and saw that they were clean.

"Nyu, are you in there?" She sound of the girl gained Nyus attention, making her walk over to the door and push it open. "Oh, your all done!" She said with a smile.

"Nyu nyu!" Nyu said as she dragged her over to the tolit and pressed the switch, making it flush. "Nyu!" She said as she watched it fluch, making the girl laugh.

"Well, looks like you dont know what it is." She said as she watched Nyu flush the tolit once more. "Ok, lets go take a shower togeather, maybe then you coult tell me your name!" She said as she dragged Nyu away and turned the light off. Once she did, she didnt see the figure of the man in the bathroom, but Nyu did and waved at him before exiting the bathroom.

 **Later that night**

Nyu was curious, she had never seen what was before her. Kotha was pulling stuff out of a bag, macking her wonder what was all in there. "I finished doing a one over." The girl said as she walked into the room with a broom in her hands. He looked at her, before going back to pulling stuff out of the bag. "This was a one time favor." She informed as she looked at the bag.

He looked back at her with a small smile. "Thanks, I apreciate it." He said, before looking over at Nyu, then back at the girl. "And her, she realy cant stay here." He told her, making her think about it.

"Maybe we should of called the police in the first place." She sujested, watching as Nyu pulled out a purple box that then fell out of her hands.

Nyu rubbed the top of her hand, not knowing that it was the chained man that made her drop it as he lightly popped her hand. He stood between her and Kotha, standing tall as he could be. "Nyu?" She said once she saw the sea shell.

Kotha then reached down and picked it up, looking at it with a sad expression, gaining everyones attention. "Is that, from the last time we went to the beach?" She questioned, getting a nod from him, but he just staired at it.

The chained man placed his hand on his head, getting flashes of a little girl with a bow on her head, holding a sea shell out to him and a younger version of the girl. Removing his hand, he looked over at Nyu as she started getting closer to him. "It wasnt long after that." He said, gaining there attntion. "That she got sick and died."

"She was sick?" The girl said in confusion, gaining the chained mans attention. "Is that what you said?" She questioned as the chained man reached over and touched her head, getting flashes of the same girl in a coffen, only her bottom half was missing. Leting her go, he heard a crack. He turned to look over at Nyu, seeing that she had broke the sea shell.

"What are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kotha yelled, grabbbing her by the shirt. "I SAID THAT WAS A MOMENTO OF MY SISTER DIDNT I!?" He yelled, with the girl trying to push him away from Nyu, not liking the way he was acting twords her. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WAS THIS SUPOSE TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" He yelled, finaly getting seperated from Nyu, who had tears in her eyes.

The chained man apeared at the door, gaining Nyus attention. Anything that was said by the duo fell on deafh ears as she chaised after the chained man, who was floating backwards away from her, guiding her away. He phased through the door, followed by Nyu opening it and running after him.

 **Later, the beach**

Nyu finaly stood infront of the man, who stood before her, holding his hand out twords her, which was closed. She walked up to him and took what was in his hand, only for him to vanish before she could get it.


	2. The message

"Ok, we have two targets, possible three." The Captain said as he held up a clip board with the information on the targets. "One of them is a kill on sight, the others are a flee on sight." He said, showing them a picture of a child. "If you see this child, you run, I don't feel like cleaning up a blood stain on the beach."

"How could a child do such a thing." Bando said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"How about I show you." A Child said as it appeared in the middle of everyone. "I want to play, and you will be my toys." He said, only to get shot at by Bando, but the built turned to ash as soon as it hit The Child. Looking at him, he smirked. "I'll leave the other to deal with you." He said as he vanished with a laughter filling the room.

'Dame it Bando, you just killed us all." The Captain said, followed by an explosion.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!?" The pilot said, followed by a portal thing appearing in front of the carrier, with half of it getting sucked in while the other half crashed into the water below.

Later, with Lucy

'La-la." The Child said as it skipped over to Lucy, who was looking for something in the sand. "You wont find what you're looking for down there Kanede!" The Child said as she looked at him in confusion. "Oh, don't worry about me, I can't get sick, but you can." He said as he turned around and saw Kota walking around. "Well, he's close to my playthings, lets see how this plays out." He said as he turned to face Lucy. "Well, we will play another time." He said as he vanished in a black smoke.

Appearing above the ground by twenty feet, The Child sat down and swung his feet back and forth. "You know, nothing you can do will stop me." The Child said as he turned to face me, as I stood just behind him. "I can see every move you make, every thought you make. I'm your past, present, and future." He said with a smile as he looked down as we watched Kota place the umbrella just above Lucy.

'You may be able to see everything I do, but not her.' I thought as I closed my eyes as I watched Bando hit Kota in the back of the head, knocking him out. 'You killed the others already, didn't you?' I thought as I looked over at The Child.

"Ya, they were no fun, some even got eaten by sharks." He said, making me sigh.

'I don't like hearing how you kill people.' I thought with a frown. 'I know I kill, but that's to protect her.' I said as I watched Lucy get dragged away, with her trying her best, as Nyu, to get away. 'She's about to wake up.' I thought, with The Child nodding.

They dragged her over to a boat and tossed her to the ground. "She's going to do just what I want." The Child said with an insane grin as he watched her crawl over the boat and as soon as she reached the other side of it, Bando hit her in the head. "Now the game begins." He said as he turned to look at me, but as soon as he did I vanished in a black smoke.

I appeared next to Lucy and placed my hand on her head softly. "Don't take this from them, show them the wrath of a diclonious." I said, standing up as she sent her vectors out and punched a hole straight threw his body. 'That a girl.' I thought as I turned to face Bando, who was looking at the scene in shock.

"B-Bando!" The man said as he turned around, only for his arm to get cut off, followed by his head.

"Go, show him your pain!" The Child yelled from above, gaining Bando's attention.

"Screw you!" he yelled as he turned and aimed at Lucy and started shooting at her, but the bullets were deflected by her vectors. He stopped shooting as soon as she broke the boat in half. She started walking closer and he started shooting at her once again, but got the same results. "unbelievable." He said in shock.

Lucy's eye twitched as she sent her vectors at him. He saw the move and jumped to the side, turned back and saw the helmet get crushed by one of her vectors. "Concentrate on whats in front of you." I said as I appeared in front of him, with him jumping back and running away. Turning to Lucy, I saw her stare at me until I let my self vanish and continued after Bando.

Bando ran and jumped behind cover as Lucy destroyed everything and started throwing them at his hiding spot. After a few moments, he looked over the top and she started throwing everything one again. "Two meter unidentified weapon." He said as he saw his friends corps get thrown at him. Looking up, he saw a boat coming down and made a run for it, followed by an explosion.

Lucy picked up another boat, getting ready to toss it at him, but Bando shot a grenade at it, destroying it before she had a chance. He ran behind cover, where he then looked over at her and saw her standing there. He looked down and saw a grenade on his partners side, letting out a small laugh that was heard by Lucy.

As he hid, I walked over to the body and grabbed the grenade and gun. Walking over to Lucy, I placed the gun in her hand. "He wants to blow you up, so why not return the favor." I said as I pulled the clip on the grenade and tossed it over to his location, with him cursing and running away, but Lucy shot at him, hitting his legs.

I looked at her and saw her drop the gun and started approaching him. I shook my head and started making my over back to The Child. As I reached him, I crossed my arms. 'She's going to be fine.' I thought as we watched her tortured Bando.

"Well, where is the fun in that." The Child said as he looked up at me. "Its revenge, let her do it on her own." He said with a glare.

'I'll do my thing, you do yours.' I thought as I watched her look into her hand. 'Good, she got it.' I thought, with The Child raising an eyebrow at me. 'I have something I need to do.' I thought as I vanished.

"What are you up to?" The Child asked as he leaned forward and watched as Lucy brought her hand up.

Just as she was about to open her hand, I appeared in front of her, grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. Her eyes widen in both shock and fear. "YOU HAVE TO RETURN, BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE, SAVE HIM!?" I yelled, before vanishing once again. 'Dame it.' I thought as I passed right through her. "Talking still takes a lot out of me.' I thought as I looked at my hand and clenched it.

Turning around, I watched Lucy look around for me, trying to find out what I was talking about. After a few moments, she looked at her hand and opened it, seeing the pink seashell that I had given to her at the same time I had given her the gun. She grabbed her head in pain at the memories she was receiving images of her past. She stepped away from Bando and fell to her knees.

"Nyu?" She asked as she looked around.

"This way." I called out to her from the steps, with her looking at me. She stood up and chased after me, where I then started leading her back to the inn. "Whispers use the lease energy, tomorrow, I'll get you to go to the orphanage." I thought with a smile as she keped chaseing me.


	3. Learning

'Here we are.' I thought as Nyu ran inside, completely wet. Walking in, I guided her to the bathroom, with her looking around as I took her arm. As we reached the bathroom, I took a towel and tossed it to her. "Remember when you showered, do the same." I whispered, with her looking around. She stripped completely, with me starting up the bath for her. 'I cant believe that I'm doing this.' I thought as she jumped in, completely naked.

"NYU!?" Nyu screamed as she hoped out as the water was too hot for her. Turning up the cold water, I splashed it at her, with her liking it this time and then jumping back in.

'Such a childish mind.' I thought as I reached forward and pinched her nose, dunking her into the water. Pulling her up, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and put some in her hair, where I then started scrubbing away, with her fighting me, but just passed through me.

"NYU!?" Nyu yelled as I dunked her head once more, getting rid of the shampoo after scrubbing a little in the water. Pulling her up, she gasped, sucking in as much air as she could. "Nyu!" Nyu said as she saw a bottle hovering over her.

Seeing her hold her hands out, I poured the conditioner into her hands, with her looking at with. She stuck her tongue out and went to lick it, but I flicked her nose, stopping her. I then moved her hands to her head, with her getting the idea and started scrubbing. 'Like all kids, they learn.L I thought as she pinched her nose and dunked herself...but didn't get up.

Rolling my eyes, I forced her up. "NYU!?" Nyu yelled happily with a smile. Looking over to the soap bar, I grabbed it and then handed it to Nyu, with her looking at it. I took her hand and made her scrub her arm, with her taking over and doing the rest. Standing up, I walked over to the towel and picked it up. Turning to Nyu, I saw her spinning around in the tub, having gotten rid of the soap.

'Child.' I thought as I walked over to her and picked her up, with her looking at the towel as I tossed it around her. She grabbed it and looked around even more, before stepping out of the tub. Hearing the door open, I looked at it as Kota walked in, where he stopped and blushed. 'Idiot.' I thought, shaking my head at him.

"AHH, SORRY!?" He yelled, covering his eyes and running into the door frame, making me sigh as he fell back.

"Nyu?" Nyu asked as she knelt down to him, poking his face.

"Get dressed." I whispered to her, appearing at Kota's feet and dragging him away.

 **The next day**

"AHH CHOO!?" Kota yelled as he sneezed, with me rolling my eyes as Nyu hovered over him.

"Nyu?" Nyu asked as she was worried about the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine as long as I stay in bed." He said as he looked at her. "You should worry about putting on some under where." He said, with me nodding.

"Nyu?" she asked, not sure what he was talking about.

Kota looked at the window, seeing that it was daylight. "Its morning already?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He then started breathing heavy, with me rolling my eyes as I knew he was getting worse. Nyu started panicking, with me rolling my eyes at that. "Water." He weakly said, with me getting an idea.

'She doesn't know what anything is, so its time to teach her what is what." I thought as Nyu leaned forward.

"Do you think you can get me some water?" He asked as he looked at her, with her tilting her head. "You have no idea what I'm talking about." He said, laying his head down.

"Wa-ter?" Nyu repeated, with him nodding.

"Do you think you can go get me some?" He asked, pointing to the door. She gave a determined Nyu, got up and ran off.

"This way." I said, gaining her attention as I appeared in the hallway. She turned around and ran up to me. Pointing to the side, I saw her look at the object. "Umbrella." I said, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Grabbing it, I opened it, then closed it. 'Lets hope I don't get bad luck for that.' I thought as I handed it to her, with her looking at it.

"Um-brell-a?" She asked, with me nodding, walking away with her putting it back and following me.

As we reached the next room, I pointed to another object. "TV." I said, with the nobs on it turning and it playing a movie, but the volume was off.

"T-V?" She asked, getting closer to it, placing her hand on it until I turned it off.

This will take a while.' I thought as started leading her around the room.

 **Later**

'I cant believe she moved in.' I thought as I watched Yuka unpack. Seeing a music box, I stared at it. 'That box, why do I feel like its connected to me?' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at it. Seeing Yuka pick it up, I followed her out of the room. I stayed at the end of the hallway, watching them as Yuka knelt down behind them, scaring Kota. 'Slave driver.' I thought with a smirk.

Seeing Nyu wipe her hand around, I saw that she wanted to help. Walking up to her, past Yuka as she went to go get her a rag, I watched as she get closer to Kota. He ended up hitting her chest with his arm, getting a surprised Nyu from Nyu.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. Before it reached her chest, I flicked her in the for head, with her grabbing it as it hurt her. "That was a close one." Kota muttered, with me nodding as we knew what she was doing.

"A love affair?" Yuka said, standing next to them, shocking Kota.

"NYU STARTED IT!" He yelled, pointing at her, only to get slapped, knocking him down.

Standing up, Yuka walked to the door and put her shoes on. "I'm going shopping." She said as Kota stood up.

Kota sighed at that. "Glad she didn't punch me." He said, with me tripping him, with him doing the splits, getting a gasp from him.

"Try keeping your hands off Nyu, ok?" She asked as she had heard him, not caring that he was hurt.

Following Yuka out, I saw a little girl and a dog walking up the steps, holding the umbrella. 'This should be interesting.' I thought appearing, but in ragged clothes, nearing down by the gate.

"Umm, excuse me, can you tell me where this is?" She asked, showing me the name of the umbrella. I pointed at the gate, with her nodding and walking in, vanishing, I followed after her.

Touching her head, I got flashes of her past, of her step father who told her to undress every day, and her mother who wanted her gone so they could be happy without her. 'I'll pay them a visit, one day.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at that. 'In fact, I'll do that now.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

Opening them, I saw a man sitting at a table with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. Across from him, was a women who looked like she had been hit a few to many times. Appearing, the women screamed as I stood behind the man. Seeing him jump up, I tilted my head at him, smiling, before grabbing his shoulders and opening the portal. "Hell awaits." I said, tossing him in, with him exploding in a shower of blood.

The women grabbed a knife and tossed it at me, with it going through me and to the portal. As it reached the portal, it flew right back, all cut up and through me again, this time stabbing her all over. Walking over to her as she fell down, gasping for air as blood filled her lungs up, I grabbed her face, with her screaming as I started pulling, followed by her face tearing right off. She screamed even more, with me balling up her face and shoving it into her throat, choking her on her own flesh. Standing up, I watched as she tried spitting it up, before going limp.

'Your no mother.' I thought as I vanished, returning back to the house. As I appeared, I saw Nyu standing in the hallway with the music box. She took a step forward, with my eyes opening wide, seeing her step on a rag and falling backwards, hitting her head.

Then I felt it, her awakening. I smiled as Lucy stood up a bit, with me appearing in front of her. She glared at me, with me smirking. She sent her vectors out, but they could not touch me. Walking to the side, I went into the wall, with me seeing the little girl, Yuka and Kota, with me wondering when Yuka got back. I shrugged it off as they ran out the room to check up on Lucy.

As they got outside the door, they saw the mess. Kota was the first one to speak. "Ah, the water got all over the place!" He said, looking at the water, then at Lucy. "What happened Nyu, did you hurt yourself?" He asked, with Yuka getting closer to his side.

"What's up?" She asked, with me shaking my head at her.

Then I heard it, the music box. Looking at it, I saw that it was playing a little lullaby. Looking at Lucy, I saw her send out her vectors, but stopped once it reached the boy. She retracted her vectors, shocking even me. "Kota." She whispered, with me walking up to her as she started walking away.

Once she made it outside, she cut the dog loose, with me appearing in front of her. "Return." I said, pointing up the steps, with her looking at it, then at me.

"What are you telling me." She said, walking into that direction.

I smiled at that. 'finally, you get to come home.' I thought with a smile, with the child appearing next to me.

"I don't know what your game is, but it needs to end." He said, looking at me. "This is my game, not yours." He said, with me glaring at him as I vanished, following Lucy.


	4. The feeling of hope and despair

"No." Lucy said as she stared at the first place she had ever stayed in, her hell of a home. The orphanage, it was closed down, but there was a strong presence in the air around it. It made Lucy sick to her core to be back here, but never the more, she was curious why she was being brought back here.

Walking in front of her, she stared at me. "Nearly there." I said as I walked to the door, where I phased threw. Seeing the same door open, I appeared at a door leading into a room. As she walked up to me, she looked into the room, glaring. "You remember this room, your first kill." I said, with her nodding.

Inside the room, was completely destroyed. the windows were shattered, the table was cracked, the vases were broken on the floor...the floor was stained with blood. "Why bring me back, to feel guilt?" She asked as she looked at me, but I was already at the far end of the hallway, standing at a crossway.

As she walked up to me, I placed a hand on the wall, where I then opened a new passage, shocking her. "Not guilt, help." I said as she stared at me. "Not everyone hated you." I said after she walked in, only to turn to me.

"Why arnt you coming?" She questioned, with me reaching my arm in, with it burning before pulling it back. "So, you cant enter." She said as she looked down the stairs, hearing nothing which set her on edge. "What will I find down here?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Despair, or hope." Was all I said as she walked down, shaking a little more with each step. "Help." I said, before depleting.

As Lucy reached the bottom, she found what looked like a boiler room. Walking across the walk way, she looked down, seeing that it was active as steam was rising. Reaching another set of stairs, she walked down. Once she reached the bottom, she looked left and right, seeing that she could go down either path. Hearing something to her left, she quickly turned to it, only to see nothing, slowing her heart rate.

Walking to the left, she held her vectors at the ready, feeling more fear with each step. As she reached the end, she looked to her right, seeing something run with no sound, making her tense. Looking to the left, she jumped back as something ran at her before vanishing as steam hit it. She was shaking, not knowing what it was and started walking to the right as her left was blocked by steam.

Before she reached the end, something fell from above her, making her scream out in shock as she didn't expect it. Looking down, she trembled at the sight of a body with missing body parts. From the knees down, they were shredded, with the hands missing as well as the head.

It then jumped up, with her jumping back as it turned to her, showing that the head was in the chest, with its eyes missing. It ran at her, with her cutting it in half with her vectors before it reached her. As it fell, it turned into a black ash, with her eyes widening. "What is this?" She asked as she looked around. "Why, why is this under the orphanage?" She asked as she looked up, before continuing on.

Hearing little tings behind her, she turned around and got ready for some ax wilding thing or something. She narrowed her eyes as she heard it getting closer and closer, almost sounding like it was right in front of her. Once it stopped, she backed up, knowing something was there. She couldn't see it, she couldn't hear it, but she felt that it was there.

The railing in front of her popped up, with giant bloody looking head yelling at her, with her jumping back from it. It climbed up, showing that it was attached to a long neck and at the end was nothing but sharp claws that it used to stand on. It charged at her, with her running the other way.

Running around the corner, she cut one of the boilers with her vectors, sending steam right into it. Turning around, she lessoned as it screeched, before running away. Turning around, she came face to face with a skin and bone looking thing that screamed right in her face, with her killing it right off the bat with wide eyes.

Hearing something behind her, she turned to the steam, where she looked down at a doll wobbling back and forth, covered in blood, up to her. The doll had nothing on it, with her staring at it as it stopped. It looked up at her, with missing eyes and a smiled. "You're going to die down here!" It said in a little girls voice, with her crushing it with her vectors.

"I hate this place!" She said, gritting her teeth as she turned around and continued on. "What am I looking for, or am I killing everything?" She asked as she looked around. "All I know is help, despair and hope." She said, looking back at the way she came. "What was that?" She asked as she heard something scratching metal. Looking down another path, she saw a figure walk into view.

It looked like a normal naked person, only this person didn't have arms. For its arms, were bone scythes that it dragged behind it. It turned to her, with her tensing up. It teleported, appearing two feet then repeating the process. Swinging her vectors, she was shocked once it blocked them. Grabbing hold of them, she sent her vectors into it, where she then ripped out it heart, killing it, with it turning to black ash as well.

Looking at the path she was walking, she moved out of the way as a man in a wheel chair, having his chest ripped open by chains that were attached to the back rolling by, disappearing into the steam behind her. Going down the same place it came from, she started feeling hotter with each step. She stopped once body parts fell, with her looking up and seeing nothing.

"Down here lady!" A voice said, with her stepping back out of shock as the body parts formed a little girl...the same little girl who betrayed her all those years ago.

"So, this is where you ended up after I killed you." She said, with the body parts looking up at her.

"Kanede...you're not dead yet, which means you don't belong here." She said as she flew up and got into her face. "Aw look at me, I'm all dismembered and now a puppet!" She said, laughing.

"Like I should care." Lucy said as she swatter her away and walked through her as her parts went everywhere. "This is what you deserve."

"Deserve?" She asked as she reformed. "Do you know what this place is?" She asked, making Lucy stop and turn to her. "This isn't hell, but a world created from ones suffering." She said as she got in her face once again.

"So my suffering, great." She said as she turned around.

"Nope." She said, shocking Lucy as she turned back to her. "You think only for your self, but did you know about what was really going on in the orphanage?" She asked, gaining Lucy's attention. "Experiments, sacrifices, devil worshiping." She said, shocking Lucy. "After all, who would miss an orphan?" She said as she spun around.

"If not my suffering, then whos?" Lucy asked, with her shacking her finger at her.

"We're not allowed to say his name or the caretaker will hear, and she's not as nice as she was when she was alive." She said, with Lucy narrowing her eyes. "I think you met her already, big ugly thing with claws?" She asked, shocking Lucy.

"If that's the caretaker, how did she die?" Lucy asked as she wasn't the one who killed her.

"It was a demon, a demon who made a deal with the living." She said, hearing a scream. "I have to go before the caretaker gets mad, see you when you die Kanede!" She said, laughing as she was sucked up, with Lucy watching her as she flew into a random direction.

"Looks like I'm following her." She said as she started walking on. As she walked, she came up to a door, with her walking in. As she walked in, she saw a lone figure standing there, facing away from her. The door behind her shut on its own with a slam, with her turning to face it, only to see the door was missing. Looking back, she saw the door was now behind the figure, who was now replaced with a copy of her.

Walking forward, so did the copy. Once they reached each other, Lucy noticed something. "Nyu?" The copy asked, with Lucy raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me that this is a room that brings out your inner self or something like that." Lucy said, where Nyu then got a scared look and hid in front of her, with Lucy narrowing her eyes as she now felt another presence. Turning around, she saw another version of her, only this time its eyes were missing, blood flowing from its eyes and mouth as it grinned at her.

"Kanede." The other Lucy called out, with her knowing the voices as it spoke in more than one. "You should of lessoned to me Kanede, you should of killed Kota." It said, with her glaring at it.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as she felt Nyu hug her out of fear, trembling more with each second.

"I'm you, she's you, we're all you." It spoke as it grinned even more.

"Nyu!" Nyu cried out, with Lucy feeling her back getting wet.

"I get it, your my blood lust." Lucy said, grinning back with narrowed eyes, making it laugh.

"Blood lust?" It asked as it held its sides. "Like a little girl has any blood lust!" It yelled, with Lucy glaring at it. "You threw a tantrum when your dog was killed, when your so called friend led you to this point!" It yelled as it threw its vectors out, with Lucy doing the same, stopping her.

"She got what she deserved!?" Lucy yelled as she pushed back, but it ended with her and Nyu getting pushed back.

"Oh, and what about those people, or Kota's family?" It asked, shocking Lucy.

"SHUT UP!?" She yelled as they stopped moving. "THAT WAS MY FAULT, I KNOW THAT!?" Lucy yelled as she started walking forward. "I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT MISTAKE!?" She yelled as she glared at the other her, only to stumble forward as she now found her self in front of the door. Not wanting to look back, she opened it and exited.

Looking down at the next hallway, she saw that it was completely covered with blood. On the walls, were three kids, each with there skins ripped off besides there faces. Walking down, she stopped once one of them reached for her, looking at him.

"Please...help me!" The kid said, with her glaring at him.

"I recognize you." She said, looking at the other two kids. "All three of you." She said, with them smiling as they might get help. Reaching up, she pulled off her hat, tossing it to the ground as there hope was replaced with fear.

"Kanede!" One of them yelled as he started thrashing about, trying to get away.

"You killed my dog, and I killed you." She said, glaring at them. "You get what you deserve." She said as she walked out, with them yelling at her to come back and help, but once she opened the door, she looked at them one last time. "Rot in hell." She said, closing the door.

Turning around, she looked around at the room. It was a dead end, with just a fire place and a bucket of blood beside a boiler. "No more." She heard someone say weakly, with her walking over to the bucket of blood. Once she reached it, she saw who was around the boiler, shocking her as she saw the same man who brought her here, only he was burned to the boiler and his arms chained forward with his legs, unable to bend them.

Following the chains, she saw that it lead to a hook. Following that, she saw that it led up, and continuing on she saw that it led to a switch over by the fire place. Walking over to it, she flipped the switch, where it then lifted his arms up. Looking over at him, her eyes widened as she saw that his chest was practically gone, with his heart pumping in plain sight.

Looking at his face as he lifted it up, she noticed something that the spirit didn't, a scar that went from the top of his for head to the bottom of one of his missing eyes. "I know you, you were a kid in the orphanage." She said as she walked up to him and knelt down. "You were always quiet, shy and stayed away from everyone." She said as she looked at him. "I know you don't deserve this." She said as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled, getting a scream from him before letting him go. "Your skin has melted to the boiler." She said as he was breathing heavily. "Why are you here?" She asked as he looked at her.

"Mom brought me here." He said, shocking her. "You have to go." He said, with the entire place shaking. "If she finds you, she'll kill-"

"The caretaker was your mother?" She asked, with him nodding. She then cut the chains, shocking him. "This might hurt." She said, confusing him, followed by his back getting cut, making his scream even more before falling forward, with her catching him. Helping him up, she ran for the door and kicked it open, seeing that the hallway was now gone. "What's going on?" She asked as she now stood at the point that lead to the hallway.

Hearing the screech, she ran, now using her vectors to hold the man so he could keep up with her. Hearing things get smacked around, she turned around and saw the caretaker smack into the railing as it turned to face her, giving her a screech as it gave chase. Getting an idea, she slashed at the pipes as she passed, with them shooting steam out and hitting the caretaker as it passed through, burning her skin.

Reaching the stairs, she used her vectors to jump up them, just barley getting out of reach from the caretaker. Reaching the exit, Lucy rolled out, with the caretaker hitting the barrier, screaming as she was burned. Standing up, she looked at the passage way, watching as it closed up. "You ok?" Lucy asked as she looked at the man, seeing him staring up with tears in his eyes.

"I never thought...I would ever be free again." He said, with Lucy helping him up. "Thank you." He said as she walked outside with him. Once they reached the gates, he collapsed, with her helping him down. "What dose it look like?" He asked, with her looking out at the area.

"Its no longer lively, around here, it looks dead." She said, with him getting a smile. "The world is a cruel place." She said, with him reaching up.

She caught his hand, looking down at him as it fell. "I would like to see...who you are." He said, confusing her. "Please, let me touch your face." He said, with her taking his other hand in hers and placing them on her face, with him smiling. "If I could see, I'm sure you would be the spitting image of beauty." He said, making her freeze. Taking his hands, she went to her head, making him touch her horns.

He lost his smile, which was replaced with shock. "I'm not beauty, I'm a monster." She said, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She heard, shocking her as her eyes shot open, seeing him actually crying both tears and blood. "I remember you...Kanede." He said, shocking her even more. "I'm sorry...for being the shy kid...I was." He said, going limp.

She saw something hit his face, and reaching up, she felt tears. Gritting her teeth, she hugged him, not sure of what to do. "Its not your fault." She said, closing her eyes as more tears fell. "Its not your fault!" She said as she raised her voice, trembling.

"What a waist of meat." A voice said, shocking her. Looking up, she saw a child, the child that she knew this man to be, only ashy looking. "He was suppose to stay down there, Kanede." He said harshly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Who are you?" She asked, holding the man tighter.

"I go by many names, but right now, I'm going by his name." He said, pointing at the dead body in her arms. "Dakota." He said, with her gritting her teeth.

"You cant just go around and take names that don't belong to you!" She yelled, sending her vectors out, but they went through him, shocking her.

"Silly girl, I've been doing it for eons." He said, smirking at her. "After all, I am a demon." He said, looking at his fingernails. "It was in our contract, but what he believed was that I help him get out of that hell, which was more or less me taking his place in this world." He said, turning around. "Now that you freed him, do as you please with the meat bag, he's no use to me now." He said as he walked away. "You'll still see the other one, it will just take time for him to comeback now that he's reunited with his body!" He said as he vanished.

"I helped you, I gave you hope, only for me to feel despair in the end." Lucy muttered as she stood up, holding the body in her arms. "You deserve a proper burial." She said as she started walking away.


	5. The Interuption

_'She berried me.'_ I thought as I watched Lucy use her vectors to put dirt on my corps, her eyes more empty than before she entered the realm. _'With both pieces of my soul being one again, I have a bit more energy.'_ I thought as she picked up a cross, where she then shoved it into the ground. _'Its the thought that counts.'_ I thought with a smile. _'I bet its wired to watch your own funeral, with only one person attending.'_ I thought at I looked at Lucy, who just stood there looking down.

"Humans are disgusting." She said, actually hurting my feelings. "There's no telling what there minds will do. Lies, betrayal. Its all that they think of. You, I don't conceder you human." She said, confusing me. "You lived in an actual hell, torn apart. Yet you stayed strong and when you had a chance at freedom, you took it, only for you to get stabbed in the back. We never talked in the orphanage, but I'm sure that you would of been a good friend." She said as she closed her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, confusing me. "Cant you see I'm at a funeral?" She said, turning to me, with me turning around, seeing another Diclonious.

"I'm going home, and you're coming with me." She said as she stood there, with Lucy looking back at the grave. "Its no use running away." She said as she placed down a bag. "I already told them that I found you, they know you're here." She said, with Lucy narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not the kind person you thought me to be." Lucy said as she closed her eyes once more. "I'm a monster, I've killed by the hundred, and I'll kill a hundred more if I have to." She said, opening her eyes. "Have a nice rest, you deserve it." She said as she started walking away.

"Please, wait a minute!" The Diclonious said, running up to her, with Lucy turning to her. "You know, they wont let me go home, not until, not until I bring you back with me." She said, with Lucy putting her vectors inside of her, each grabbing a major organ.

"Stand still." Lucy warned, with the girl doing so. "Its as easy as moving the slightest artery in your brain. My slightest touch could kill you." She said, slowly moving her vectors away. Turning around, Lucy started walking away. "Go home."

"Hold on!" As soon as She said that, Lucy glared at her, smacking her into a tree with her vectors.

"I was going to let you go, after all there arnt that many of us out there." She said, turning to face her. "You're just a pain in the ass.

"I'm a pain?" She said, gaining Lucy's attention. Standing up, she glared at Lucy. "That's not pain, I'll show you what pain is!?" She yelled as she sent her vectors at Lucy, but Lucy jumped away from them, before her eyes widened as she saw that they were still coming at her, smacking her away from one grave, over to many others.

Lucy gritted her teeth at being caught off guard. Looking to her side, she saw me sitting there. _"Her vectors are longer than yours."_ I whispered before vanishing. Turning to face the Diclonious, she had picked up by her vectors. She struggled against them, before getting tossed away.

"Don't worry, I wont kill you." She said, still holding onto Lucy. "But for papa, I'll teach you a lesson." She said, glaring at her.

Appearing in front of her, her eyes wide as I reached my hand forward, with her jumping away, forcing her to let Lucy go. I vanished, not able to control the energy I had received. _'I still need to get used to it.'_ I thought as I looked at my hand.

"F.E.A.R." She said, looking around. "I was warned about you, to stay away from you at all cost." She said, looking at Lucy. "Come home, you cant defeat me, my vectors are longer than yours!" She told Lucy, who gave her a smirk in response.

Lucy tossed a tombstone at her, with her jumping away just in time. she then jumped away again as four pieces of wood stabbed into the ground she was just at. _"Her powers are stronger."_ I whispered to her from behind, with her jumping away again.

Looking around, she realized something. "Oh no." She said as she looked for Lucy, who stood on the tombstone behind her. Lucy sent her vectors out, collecting anything and everything she could. She tossed them all down on her, but she got out of there in the nick of time.

"Huh, you seem quite conferrable with all that experimental equipment of yours." Lucy said, confusing me as she was just using her vectors.

The Diclonious started dusting herself off, looking mad about it. "I got all dressed up to come get you!" She said, not happy one bit as Lucy picked up more objects and tossed them at her. "But here we go again!" She said as she used her vectors to get away once more. "Because you insist on fighting!" She said as she flew threw the air, where she came face to face with Lucy.

Lucy punched her in the gut with her vector, then sent her straight back down with another one. Seeing her send out her vector as Lucy landed, I appeared in front of her, with her grabbing my leg, shocking her. I wagged my finger at her, with the vector moving away. _"Naughty."_ I said as I gave her a smirk, feeling my power getting stronger.

"Don't do it, stop fighting!" A new voice said, with me using my chains to send her flying as she ran up to us, sending her into the trees. I vanished, still not strong enough to hold my physical form. Seeing her chance, Lucy sent her vectors forward, cutting her leg and fingers off as she out stretched her arm to the girl.

"It hurts, it hurts!" The Diclonious said as Lucy walked up to her, looking at her downed form. "Papa, papa it hurts!" She said, with me looking to the left, seeing snipers set up.

Teleporting over there, I grabbed the gun before it could be fired, shocking them. "Boo." I said, letting the chains stab into there heads, killing both of them.

Teleporting back over to them, I saw that the Diclonious was now missing all of her limbs. Hearing foot steps, Lucy stopped her assault and turned to face the person, seeing Kurama standing there. "Nana." He said, looking down at the now named Nana.

"Papa?" Nana asked, lookin up at Lucy, seeing she was distracted. She sent her vectors out, with me appearing and catching it before she could do whatever she was going to do.

Placing my hand on Lucy's head, she looked at me with wide eyes, where I then sent her away, teleporting her away from the cemetery. "What are you?" Kurama asked as I faced him, where I then left, following after Lucy just as the boy showed up, smirking at them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **it will be WAY longer for this next chapter to come out, I'm stuck but ill eventually make my way through it**


End file.
